1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a shear tension device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shear tension device for maintaining tension in a set of shears designed to undergo repeated stresses, for instance, in the hair styling industry.
2. Description of the Background Art
Shears are regularly used for cutting various items. For instance, the hair styling industry relies on shears daily. These shears generally include a fastener which connects the two blade members to one another. These shears undergo repeated stresses through their normal daily usage. These stresses test the capability of the fastening device to maintain pressure between the two blades. As the fastening device loosens (as a result of the repeated stresses), the operability of the shears is impacted.
Although each of the above referenced devices is useful in limited instance, they do not provide the ability to further secure the fastening device.